The present invention relates generally to a locking device for securing the brake and/or clutch pedals of a vehicle to restrict movement of the pedals to prevent theft of the vehicle and, more particularly, to a locking device which has a dual locking mechanism to further enhance the performance of the locking device.
Various locking devices have been proposed which lock a brake and/or clutch pedal of a vehicle to prevent movement of the pedals and, thus, substantially preclude theft of the vehicle, even if a potential thief is able to start the engine of the vehicle. Such locking devices provide a single locking mechanism to secure the pedals in a locked position. The locking devices do not provide a secondary locking mechanism to further limit or preclude the possibility that a potential thief may pick or break the locking mechanism.
Some double locking mechanisms have been proposed which include a second locking device to further limit or preclude the possibility of theft of the vehicle. The second lock is typically a padlock which is inserted through a pair of aligned openings in the locking mechanism when the locking mechanism is locked in position at the pedal or pedals. An example of such a locking device is shown in Thailand Patent Certificate No. 10218, dated Mar. 14, 2001. It is, therefore, inconvenient to lock and unlock the second locking mechanism, since it requires inserting and removing a secondary lock to the locking device. Additionally, such double locking mechanisms are non-adjustable and thus must be made in various lengths, such that a locking device of an appropriate length must be selected for a particular vehicle or type of vehicle. Also, such double locking mechanisms typically include complicated components which are difficult to manufacture, thus leading to increased costs of the locking devices.
The present invention is intended to provide a simplified and adjustable double locking device for limiting movement of the brake and/or clutch pedals of a vehicle when locked thereto. The double locking device of the present invention includes two separate key locks for locking and unlocking the locking device and, thus, the pedals. The locking device is adjustable so it may be easily adapted for use on various vehicles.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a locking device suitable for securing at least one pedal of a vehicle in a non-operable state includes a pedal engaging member adaptable to engage the pedal of the vehicle, a first locking mechanism, a second locking mechanism and a mounting member for mounting the locking device to a steering column of the vehicle. The first locking mechanism is movable between a first position, where the pedal engaging member is disengaged from the pedal, and a second position, where the pedal engaging member is engaged with the pedal, such that the pedal is secured in a non-operable slate when the first locking mechanism is in the second position. The second locking mechanism is operable to secure the first locking mechanism in the second position. The mounting member is configured to be adjustably positioned along the steering column of the vehicle to position the locking device such that the pedal engaging member is positioned remote from the pedal when the first locking mechanism is in the first position.
In one form, the mounting member includes a collar member which is closeable around the steering column to secure the locking device to the steering column. The locking device preferably includes a biasing member to bias the pedal engaging member toward its disengaged position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a locking device suitable for securing at least one pedal of a vehicle in a non-operable state includes a pedal engaging member adaptable to engage at least one pedal of the vehicle, a first locking mechanism, a second locking mechanism and a mounting member for mounting the locking device to the vehicle. The first locking mechanism includes an outer shaft and an inner shaft slidable within the outer shaft. The inner shaft is secured to the pedal engaging member and is movable between a first position, where the pedal engaging member is disengaged from the pedal, and a second position, where the pedal engaging member is engaged with the pedal. The first locking mechanism includes a first locking ember which is movable to secure the inner shaft relative to the outer shaft when the inner shaft is in the second position. The inner shaft has an inner opening through a wall of the inner shaft and the outer shaft has an outer opening through a wall of the outer shaft, whereby the inner and outer openings are generally alignable with one another when the inner shaft is positioned in the second position. The second locking mechanism is operable to secure the inner shaft in the second position irrespective of the position of the first locking member. The second locking mechanism includes a second locking member which is positionable at least partially through the outer opening in the outer shaft and the inner opening in the inner shaft when the inner shaft is in the second position. The mounting member is configured to mount the locking device to the vehicle to substantially limit movement of the outer shaft relative to the vehicle.
Preferably, the first locking member is biased toward a locking position and is movable to an unlocking position in response to rotation of a rotatable shaft positioned within the inner shaft of the first locking mechanism The rotatable shaft preferably includes a cammed engaging portion which engages a notch in the first locking member such that rotation of the rotatable shaft causes a corresponding translational movement of the first locking member. Rotation of the rotatable shaft may be in response to rotation of a first key at the first locking mechanism.
The second locking mechanism is preferably movable relative to the outer shaft to align the second locking member with the inner opening when the inner shaft is in its second position. The second locking member is biased toward the inner opening such that movement of the second locking mechanism to align the second locking member with the inner opening results in the second locking member moving to be positioned at least partially through the inner opening. The second locking member may be movable to retract from the inner opening in response to rotation of a second key at the second locking mechanism.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.